The "Gentlemen, we are at war" Speech
"Mr Speaker, this country is at war. Not a war we asked for. Hell, no war is asked for. Nonetheless, we must fight. We must. I am not speaking to you, to hand our bribes or to promise everything to everyone. For long before any of us were alive, these shores have symbolized the identity of this Empire and its freedom. Millions have died to defend them and we are not about to betray them. Our country has stood on its own for long-past time, alone, strong and free. This is a law abiding country with faith, courage and strength. We need a government of strength, not weakness; a government that will stand up in the face of those who wish to destroy it. For that, we must have unity in this house and across the Empire. Gentlemen, we are at war. Gentlemen, we must muddle through this unjustifiable war with effort and organisation. Gentlemen, Falleentium and everything else that we have, was founded by heroism, men who went out to corners of the world and did heroic things, but it should be constructive heroism in the service of our great people, in the serve of humanity by people who have done marbles and science, it's not only a military virtue, the Falleentium people - in great crisis - show heroic qualities. Gentlemen, Falleentium is not finished. Falleentium is not dead. Gentlemen, send to all the world a message: Falleentium lives and marches on! A fight lies before us. A fight against the forces of grip of disparate. This fight, above all, rests upon teamwork and the ability to pull together. This nation, again and again in the great hours of its fate, has swept aside convention, has swept aside the talk of delay and has decided to follow movements of action and good will. In the ranks of our great people, marches on the ghost and spirit of Falleentium's past and their strong arms around us and their voices echo. '' ''We are not a jealous nation, gentlemen. We have never been. We have always lived with what we have had and made the most of it. Countless generations have grown up with very little and the longer this war drags, the more people we drag down into another generation of missing-out. In the very same motion, we have always contributed to the world - done our duty to protect others and bring people of the world together in peace, unity and harmony. This war is no different; people of this great nation will come together to do their duty for Emperor and country. '' ''For Emperor and Country is far-fetching and we must show gratitude and thankfulness to whoever takes up service for those words, in those words. Our armed forces, our labour force, our civil service, our workers and any other citizen or subject who adds to the war effort. To dream a dream, to aspire to aspirations and to soft the softness. Love and peace was once blind. This war proves that has expired. We are in a time of great evil. So, Mr Speaker, I say to my fellow countrymen and to the gentlemen of this house: believe in this country; believe in your Emperor; believe in the same spirit as thy's forefathers. As the Straitian Proverb goes, 'Good men must die, but death cannot kill their names'. Beyond the barricade, there is a world long to see. Hear the people sing. Do what's right. You have my blessings now, and always." Category:The Imperial Constitution